Another Day at Karen's Cafe
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Oneshot Naley AU A girl’s life can change when a boy just walks into her life.


Summary: Oneshot Naley AU A girl's life can change when a boy just walks into her life.

Disclaimer: I am afraid that I don't own One Tree Hill or Mr. James Lafferty… 

**-----23-----**

Haley was just having another day at Karen's Café… at least that is what she thought. Today was a slow day, so Haley was just going through her favorite magazine and twirling her auburn hair until she heard the door open.

"Welcome to Karen's Café! Sit wherever you like, and I will be right with you." Haley said as she was finishing her page. She looked up, and noticed that he decided to sit at the bar. She walked over to him, and she didn't recognize him at first till he looked up at her.

"Welcome to Karen's Café. My name is Haley, and I will be your waitress today. What can start you out with Hot Shot?" Haley asked.

He looked up at her with a puzzled look on her face, "Um, I will just have some coffee for now thanks…" He said.

"How would you like your coffee?" Haley asked.

"Um, black is fine…" He said.

"Here you go; just call me when you're ready to order." Haley said with a smile. She walked over to her magazine, and she kept reading, and she thought 'Of course, he doesn't remember me… What was I thinking?'

Haley was looking at her magazine, and he looked up at her. 'That's weird… She seems familiar… I should remember someone that hot.'

The phone began to ring, and Haley picked it up, "Karen's Café, this is Haley; how can I help you… Yeah, he's here… uh huh uh huh, k bye!" He watched her, and he noticed she said something about someone being here when it was just the two of them…

Haley walked over to him and asked, "Have you figured out what you want, Hot Shot?"

"Um, I will have the double cheeseburger and fries!" He said with a smile.

"Ok, it should be done in like ten minutes… The regular cook is sick, and her son's helping… it just takes him a while to get used to things, and don't worry he knows how to prepare your meal easily…" Haley rambled.

"K, that's fine…" He said.

"Just call if you need anything." Haley said with a smile.

She started to walk till he spoke up, "Haley, where have I seen you from… not many people know me as Hot Shot?" he asked.

Haley walked over to him, and she said, "Um, I was two years behind you at Tree Hill, and Brooke Davis has been my best friend since kindergarten…"

"Oh, yeah. You were the girl she would always be with when I called." he said.

"Yeah, I was always working, so I couldn't chill with you guys." Haley said.

"How is Brooke?" He asked.

"She's fabulous. She and Mouth got married last year, and now, she has her own clothes company _Clos Over Bros. _She has one store here, and another in Charlotte where they live now. He is the announcer for the Bobcats!" Haley replied.

"Wow, her and Mouth?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Mouth was my other best friend, and when you two split, he saw his chance, and he asked her out, and they hit it off!" Haley said with a smile.

"Good for her. She deserves the best."

"So, what is Nathan Hot Shot Scott doing here?" Haley asked.

"Eating…" Nathan said, and they both laughed.

"No, I mean in town?" Haley asked.

"Um, Lucas called me needing help with Lily… " Nathan said.

"Yeah, Karen and Keith went out of town for the week, and Lily wants attention. I'd help, but I have to manage her while she is gone." Haley said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while, so I thought it would be good to see my cousin…" Nathan said.

"Order's up, Haley."

"Thanks, Mikey!"

"Here is your meal!" Haley said, and the phone rang.

"Karen Café, this is Haley; how can I help you? … Oh, hey, Lily… Aw, I miss you too! … Yes, I promise to see you soon! … No, I can't leave now … Yes, this is the dry time, but I still need to stay here for your parents. … k … I promise I will come over tomorrow night! … Bye!"

"That Lily can talk your ear off…" Nathan said, and they laughed.

"Yeah, I love her to death. She is a little sister to me." Haley said.

"You sound like you know your way with kids?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I have three older sisters and three brothers, and they all have two kids or more, and I am the Choral teacher at the Middle and High Schools of Tree Hill." She told him.

"Oh, wow… I remember Brooke saying you had a big family; I just didn't expect that…" Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I have twenty-two nieces and nephews, five hundred students, and Lily." Haley said.

Nathan was speechless.

"Yeah, if I heard that, I would be speechless too." Haley said.

"Meet me in the Trap  
it's goin down  
meet me in the mall  
it's goin down  
meet me in the club  
it's goin down!"

"Excuse me one moment please." He said to Haley. "Hey, Beautiful! … yeah, I miss you too!"

Haley didn't want to hear the rest. 'Duh, he's Nathan Scott, of course, he has a girl toy.'

"K, bye." He said and hung up. "Sorry, that was Lily! She can't wait anymore to see me! So how much do I owe you?"

"Um, $5.50." Haley said.

"Keep the change." He said, and he gave her a twenty. "It was nice to finally meet you, Hales. I will see you soon!" Nathan said.

"Bye!" She said. She had a smile on her face the whole time till he left. 'He called me Hales!'

**----23----**

"Hales? Hales?"

"Huh?" Haley asked.

"What happened? I called you for five minutes!" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nate! I was thinking about the day we met… really met!" Haley said as she turned to her husband with a huge smile on her face, and he had one just alike, and she got in his arms.

"At Karen's… that was a good day! I meet the most beautiful girl in the world, and my little cousin tackled me to death." Nathan said, and they laughed.

"Yeah, when you said, I'll see you soon. I didn't expect to see you at close." Haley said.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to miss out on being with the hottest girl I have seen." He said, and she blushed.

"After all this time, I still make you blush! What I said is true, Hales. When I remet you that day, I felt like I was in a daze. I saw you all the time in high school, and I wanted to bump into you or something for you to say hey to me, but when I was with Brooke, you would leave." Nathan said.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't Mr. Hot Shot Scott. I was Tutorgirl/Pooh. I was the shy one especially to you!" Haley said.

"Yeah, well, what else would you expect?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"You and your ego again?" Haley said.

"You know you love me!" He said.

"That I do!" Haley said.

"Thank you, Lily, for needing attention, or I would have never been this happy!" Haley said.

"Neither would I! I love you, Mrs. Scott!" Nathan said.

"I love you too, Mr. Scott!" Haley said.

"On how we are back to memory lane, how bout we reacquaint our bodies with each other?" Nathan asked.

Haley got on top of him and straddled him, and said, "I think so too!" She said as she kissed him, and the last you heard of them was her giggles and their screams.

**----23----**

A/n: Hate it? Like it? I have been working on it a lot to figure how I wanted to do it, and I finally realized what I wanted so please review!


End file.
